Anzure
by Girlwitharedsweater
Summary: Seven years ago, Tea's Grandmother died Her old beautiful house was left in her name, but there are ghostly going ons in Grannys house. She makesa friend with a mysterious tricoloured haired spirit who dosent even know his own name. AU,full summary inside


**Howdy Y'all! just testing out this new story! hope you like.**

Prologue: Granny

_WHEN I was seven, My family had a gathering at my Granny's old Victorian mansion. It was beautiful, it was always sunny it had many bedrooms and bathrooms, I adored my Granny. Grandpa had died not long after I was born so I never really knew him. But Granny was the sweetest, most loveliest person I ever knew. Everyday after ballet practice, I would beg my mother to take me to Gran's house. When I was allowed to go, I would run out of the car, up her foot path and Granny would always be at the door way with a smile on face. I would run into her arms, and she would hug me with all the strength she had. That image...Of my Granny...grey haired, white dress, knitted pink sweater. Waiting for me on a sunlit porch, surrounded by hundreds of different colored roses. Is one of my most fondest memories._

_But one night, everything changed._

_I could hear the adults arguing with each other, they never argued. But they now argued in strange huffed tones, something had really upset them so they all locked themselves in the kitchen. I was standing on one of the dining room chairs, looking at myself in a mirror, it was a big gold framed mirror that was in the hallway. I was a strange kid (still am really) I was missing my front tooth, so I thought it would be funny if I pulled facials. I had already put it under my pillow...and had already spent the money the 'tooth fairy' gave me on sweets..I started to giggle I looked so silly. But then Mother yelled: "No, Wade! we will tell them in their own time!"_

_"Their own time? Don't you mean your own time?" my Father started to yell back, Aunty started to yell too._

_I wanted my Gran, Gran was the best. So I hopped off my chair and ran away, down the hall and up the stairs. The route to Gran's bedroom was a route that I had done a hundreds times before, it was effortless. The whole of up stairs was unlit, I should of seen it as a omen..or something of the sort. Because the next thing I saw, I really want mind bleach for it. Gran's room was always bright and cheery, but it was dark the curtain's were drawn and it was late. "Gran?" I asked, my voice echoed. "Gran?" I asked again, I saw her: lying on top of the covers her hands joined and resting on her chest. I knew something wasn't right. I ran up to her, "Gran!" I shouted, "wake up! Granny!" I began to thump my fists on her bed, crying: "Gran! Gran! Gran!"_

_My yells must of reached downstairs, I could hear my parents starting to yell up to me, I could hear them frantically running up the stairs. I laid my head on her bed, and sobbed into the covers._

_"It's okay, she's in a better place"_

_I looked up to see a young man with __his blonde bangs spike up and __**three different colours** in his hair, on the other side of the bed, staring down at my Gran: brows creased, tall, arms folded and oddly...translucent. I got such a fright I started to scream, I must of surprised him; he yelled out in shock. My screaming broke a few ochaves, glass shattered and what it seemed to me, a twister of fire flew around the room. Books, make up, flowers photo frames crashed all around the room. My Mum and Dad came into the room, the fire died out, everything crashed back down to the ground. My mum hugged me in a tight embrace, "It's okay honey, it's okay we're here, we're here" she said soothingly stroking my hair._

_"Come on" My dad said, taking one last look at my Gran, He scooped me up into his arms. I took a peek through a gap under his arm: the room had turned to normal...and the strange haired boy was gone..._

**Chapter one:** Powerless

Domino High was located in the upper class side of town, I was lucky to go there. My parents didn't make a lot of money, what with my Dad being pastor of the church and my mother working part time at ta supermarket and the rest of the time, taking care of all the community work. My best friend Mai sighed as she dumped her bag loudly on the desk, she sunk into her chair and sighed again. She gave me a sides ways glance and sighed again-very pointedly. I looked up from my maths homework that I was desperately trying to get done on time.

"yes?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Oh" she says, with fake surprise, "It''s nothing really..it's just well..oh and oh" She sighs again, sweeping her hand a cross her forehead in a very matry manner. It was all to much. "I'm sorry Mai, I can't help, I've still got to finish my math homework:

"really?" she seemed genuinely surprised, "I found that easy as!" I smirked at my bleach blonde friend, "well, in that case why don't we do a switch?" She grinned at me, her white teeth flashing. We exchanged work without another word needing to be said.

I had just about finished Mai's last questions when Yugi came in to the room. Meek like, giving a small smile. "any body miss me?" he asked

"Yugi" I say, "You walked me to school...so yes, of course I miss you these past fifteen minutes have been hell, with out you!" Even though my response was clearly sarcastic he flashed a smile at me I smiled at him, I noticed a new cut above his eye. I gave him a questioning look, he brushed me off, "Oh I fell, that's why I'm late" I looked from side to side: "Yugi were the only ones here..."

I stood up and then had to stoop down to ruffle Yugi's ridiculously spiky hair, beats me how someone who was so shy could have hair twice as big of his head...

"You're to short" I complained

"I can't help it!" he retorted, Mai had burst in to laughter behind me, I spun around; She had her hand around her mouth and was trying her best not to laugh-and was failing miserably, she was going red in the face and her shoulders were shaking with laughter "what?" Yugi asked bemused.

"You two bicker like a old married couple!"

"Oh yeah, rich chance of that happening!" I snorted, it was true of course. Yugi and I had been best friends since we were was five- that was ten years ago. We started dancing together when we were just wee kiddies. He knew my Gran too...Yugi and I had always been close. It didn't even surprise me when he started to date boys.

But Yugi was always was always very happy, and now at fifteen going on sixteen Jessica, Yugi and I were all very happy. Now, really I couldn't ask for better friends. Mai loved maths science and _shopping (of all things) _ Her wardrobe(s!) were pouring out with designer clothes . She hangs all her designer dresser in a _walk in _closest,. She was funny, could be snaky, had long blonde, wavy hair that tumbled to curls when it went past her shoulders. It was smooth and slick though. Mai lived by herself with her parents in a big house, as they often were away and I think I had only seen her Mum once- briefly she walked in and out the room on a cellphone the whole time. It was a strangely lonely place to stay the night. I only came form a small family with just me, mum, dad and my best sister Janie. Who was often away anyway.

"But still Mai giggled, "If circumstances were different..." Yugi squirmed uncomfortably. It was always a fairy touchy subject with him...But never the less, Yugi and I had been together for a long time, we'd traveled to countries together. Won competitions together, we were best friends, He and Mai (sometimes) would join my family dinner every Friday night. My class mates were coming in one, by one. Soon, everyone was there and the bell had rang.

" A one and two and and a one, two three four!" Ms Tindall cried out to us. We were all in the ballet studio going over our regular dance routines. Anthony was facing me, puffing; we had been going at it for hours. "Yugi Moto! Point your toes!" She screeched at him. He gulped and stood up on his tippy toes. I stretched my hand, so only my fingertips lightly brushed the balancing bar. I lifted up my right leg and flicked it straight up in to the air, my foot now pointed above my foot, Yugi looked at me ruefully. You'll get it in practice" I laughed: he looked like a puppy that had just been scolded.

He fell back on to his heels, "Yeah I know Tea...but sometimes it seems like you can do no wrong y'know what I mean?" Surprised, I raised a eyebrow while bringing my foot down. "Oh never mind...forget about it okay?" I nodded, however I was determined to find what he meant...one. "Alright! Alright!" Ms Tindall shouted over us all, she turned off the music and clapped her hands together. "as we all know the school production is coming up" most of the girls gave excited squeals. I was excited-_sure_, but I wasn't going to start squealing about it. "it will be 'only hope' and will be directed by none other than yours truly Ms Tindall said smugly gesturing to her self. " it is compulsory for all dance and drama students and well, seeing as most of you are in both – there should be no fuss." I nodded as I was in both classes. Ms Tindall stared at us individually silently daring anymore to contradict her. " You will all be selected randomly, that way every one has a fair chance. Boys and girls separate" she added with a look in Yugi's direction. "you will write your name down on a small piece of paper, fold it and put it in the box."

We all scrabbled over to the table, That was piled up with our school bags, sweat shirts and other assorted junk. They all grabbed and snatched while me and Yugi grabbed the last remaining blue and pink papers. Pink for girl and blue for boy. Mind you there wasn't that many blue papers- only three, the other two being Mike and Edward. I wasn't sure whether they were straight or not, but that wasn't the kind of questions you just _asked_ people. I wrote my names down on the little hot pink piece of paper as neat as I could, I watched wistfully as Yugi did a perfect one fluent swirl and did his signature worthy hand writing of his name with ease. "how do you even know how to do that little feet?" I asked him, referring to my new found nick name for him.

"well" he started, leaning down to me so we were at eye level: " I get this special training training form roaming around lone foresting calling for mates, I also like to become invisible when people glance at me, or try and take photos of me.." He stopped, seeing my expression:

"Yugi that's BIG foot" I laughed, that was so, so _so _lame all I could do was laugh..not to mention extremely stereotypical at the latter. "well that explains the whole mystery doesn't it?" No matter what way...Yugi always made me laugh.

Ms Tindall proceeded to snatch the box off the table and rattle it around. "alright! Who is keen to find out who is playing who?" The class responded with a bunch of me's and us's I even heard a 'yo momma!'. Ms Tindall lifted off the lid, and started rummaging through it, her eyes closed. She selected one (pink) unfolded it and read it out loud" "Miho will be playing Mandy!"

"That's the lead!" she squealed Miho was nice, I was happy for her, her light lavender ribbon up pony tail bounced as she jumped up and down in excitement. Ms Tindall then went o to calling names out one at a time. Yugi gave a high five, he had gotten the male lead: Jeremy. I had got the role of Mandy's best friend: Samantha. It wasn't a very big part as far as I knew. "Good, now that we have all gotten our parts any questions?" Madison raised her hand: "when do rehearsals start?"

"beginning of next term" She answered. "however, I would like you all to learn your lines during the holidays, the sooner you all learn your lines, the better the play will be" she clapped her hands together, suddenly breaking out of her serious mood. In to a happy full-of-sunshine one, this always made me feel uneasy and a few steps behind.

"Alright! You are dismissed! See you all after the school break!" there was a clatter of ballet shoes dropping to the floor, and a low rumble of everyone waling across the highly polished floor all at once. Yugi tugged on my elbow: "Kay, let's go."

It was a Friday night so naturally he came over to my house for the family dinner. Every Friday my mum would make a roast, it was always delicious and that was when we would tell each other about our days, as we rarely saw each other during the week. I didn't noticed any thing was wrong until dessert, my Mum and Dad were being strangely quiet and overly polite to one another. Yugi kept giving me worried side way glances when he thought I wasn't looking. What on earth was going on, was Janie okay! I started to silently panic: I looked over at her ever absent chair. I swallowed my spoonful of ice cream, "How has Janie been?" My voice calm and nonchalant,

"Oh, uh" My Mother looked uneasy, she hadn't eaten anything at all. " she's fine dear, she just didn't want to come tonight." My Father put his hands on chin: his expression unreadable.

I took another spoonful of ice cream, even though I wasn't hungry any more. My Mum got up and started to clear away everyone's plates, she whisked my bowel from under me even though I wasn't finished yet. Something was wrong, very, very, _very_ wrong, Mum started to gush: "I want to get the dishes down early tonight, get some sleep, do you want more? I can get mo-"

"Laura" my Dad said, interrupting my Mum-something I had never seen before. He spoke for the first time that evening. My Mum froze, she set down the pile of cutlery, took a deep breath and sat down. She stretched a slender hand across the table and took mine: she gave me a weak short lived smile. Dad looked over to Yugi and jerked his in a subtle nod. Yugi understanding nodded back, got up and left the room. " Wha-" I started to protest, but Dad cut across me. "It's alright dear"

There was a long tensed silence, you could cut it with a knife. My mum broke it: "Tea, you know your father and I love you very much, and no matter what happens..." she started to choke up, tears pouring out of her eyes and was finding it hard to find her words. "Mum! What's wrong? Are you sick?" I reached out as in to check her forehead for a temperature, but she waved me away, giving me a watery laugh "Oh no, I'm fine dear"

"Your Mother and I have something very important to tell you" Dad said, now looking at me. I straightened up. "What your Mother is _trying _to tell you is that we love you very much-and Janie too, but..." he paused and looked up at me, looking me squarely in the eyes: "Your Mother and I are getting a divorce" His words sank slowly in, one by one, but nothing was adding up. This didn't make any sense! "I don't understand" I said finally.

Mum reached for my hand again, but I snatched it away: she looked crushed. "No!" I protested, standing up, slamming my palms down on the table. "Why? When, what, how and WHY?"

"It's been a while dear!" Mum shot up, yelling: "This is a well thought out decision!"

"why didn't you ever tell me?"

"we just did!"

I laughed, even though tears were starting to stream out of my eyes: "Oh _great _timing Mum!" I shouted sarcastically at her. My Dad shot up now and jabbed a pointed finger at me: "Don't _ever_ talk to your Mother like that! You_ know better_ than that!" My head started spinning.

"You're getting angry at _me_? Oh I'm so sorry if I just flipped your whole, wide world!" I could feel the heat off my face as I glared at them. I had never had such a fight with my Parents before. Every thing was usually civil and calm (until Janie got annoyed) The didn't say anything more. I ran out of the dining room and into the living room, grabbed my jacket off the coat rack and ran out the door and in to the streets.

**In case you are wondering why Yugi is gay, (which is not canon btw) I was just thinking that it might be a neat way to go...besides, their may be more to that then you first thought, oh hmm.**

**any way, REVIEW! there is nothing worse than a writer's ego being brusied!**

**review, I'll give you cyber cookie :D  
**


End file.
